


Is That A Sharpie Or A Dry-Erase Marker?

by laziestgirlintown



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naked Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laziestgirlintown/pseuds/laziestgirlintown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eames had Arthur naked and also had a pen, don't tell me he wouldn't draw on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That A Sharpie Or A Dry-Erase Marker?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



”Is that a sharpie or a dry-erase marker?”

”Do you really think I'd draw on you with a sharpie?”

”It's you, Eames. So One, yes, and Two, I wouldn't mind. Besides, considering where you're drawing, who else but you would ever see it?”

For a while, no other sounds than penstrokes in the morning sunlight through half-closed curtains.

”Ever?”

”I just said I wouldn't mind if you used a permanent marker, you dolt.”

” _Dolt_ , darling?”

”Shut up.”

Pen strokes.

”Was that too much?” Arthur asked, very quietly.

”No; no. I was just calculating how to see that and raise y- … No, in fact, to ask … would you … consider letting me … actually … design a tattoo for you?”

Smiling into the pillow, eyes still closed, focusing on the sensation of the pen. Then raising his head, looking at Eames, smiling the smile that's just for him, with dimples, Arthur opened his mouth to answer, only to have Eames interrupt, blushing:

”You might want to look at what I've drawn so far before answering.”

Arthur closed his eyes again and shook his head – I know your art, and you know I love it – but then he looked over his shoulder, craned his neck to see.

It wasn't like anything Eames had drawn before. This was just for Arthur. For Arthur and on Arthur: it _was_ Arthur. He realised his smile was gone and he had to swallow.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded. And nodded again.

”Yes?” Eames whispered.

”Yes,” Arthur confirmed, moving towards him but being stopped by gentle but firm hands.

”Then … ” a short hesitation, but the decision had really been made when the sentence was begun, ”… will you design one for me?”

Arthur caught Eames' eyes. He moved his face towards him and Eames knew what he meant and they met in a kiss.

”You know I can't draw,” Arthur murmured against Eames' lips.

”That's not what I had in mind,” Eames grinned and Arthur opened his eyes again, questioning.  
”You choose the part of my body,” Eames said, chuckling as Arthur raised his eyebrows. ”The way you touch me there. The trail of your fingers across my skin. The way you touch me like no one else has ever …”

Arthur brutally closed his eyes on the tears rising up in them and quickly leaned in to kiss Eames, grabbing him by the neck, digging his fingers into his hair. He started to lean back and then remembered the pen lines, and not knowing whether they were permanent or dry-erase he pushed Eames over onto the mattress, thumped his head onto the pillow, and climbed on top of him.

Eames made a half-hearted move to switch positions but Arthur held him down and Eames grabbed his arms.

”It may have actually been a permanent marker,” Eames ventured, and Arthur growled and kissed him quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this sentence-prompt](http://writeworld.org/post/148115999131/is-that-a-sharpie-or-a-dry-erase-marker), and started out as a general insert-your-otp, but then I realised who among my OTP:s is (fanonically, at least?) an artist, and there you go.
> 
> Full disclosure, I still haven't actually watched Inception, but I think I've read nearly all of earlgreytea68's Arthur/Eames fics (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THEM), so count this as fanfic of fanfic, I suppose ;)


End file.
